The Sound of Snow
by LordTai
Summary: "Did you ever think about the sound of snow?"  Logan's thoughts on the change in weather.


A/N: Ok so, second fic, and this time it just came to me. Here I am, in the throes of bored and insomnia, watching the first series of Doctor Who from 2005, and then this. Strangest thing, I don't even like the pairing that much, I'm a Kames fan personally, but here's a go at Kogan fluff.

Don't own BTR, or Doctor Who, or any of that. Just so you know.

So in the words of the Doctor, allons-y!

* * *

The Sound of Snow

Did you ever think about the sound of snow? Being here in L.A. you realize how much sound there is to snow. In Minnesota all you heard was the silence, the dark empty silence that filled the winter nights.

But there's so much more to it! There's the soft sound of it falling, the sound of the tiny flakes rubbing against each other in the air and on the ground. It reminds me of the sound of Kendall sitting down beside me, leaning over to lay his head on my shoulder.

* * *

**Earlier that Day**

"Hey there Logie, what is today's topic." I picked up the habit of learning something new every day when we moved here. After learning that the four of us could be a boy band, I realized how much there was out there that even I didn't know.

"Well, I haven't picked one for today. Why don't you do it," and he looks over at me with this 'Am I loosing it or are you?' look. "I'm not a complete control freak you know!"

"Uh huh, that completely explains why you plan out every minute of Carlos' days for him. And why you're the one who made the bathroom schedule. And why you're the one in charge of getting us all up in the morning." He had a point there. But I was far from telling him that.

"If I let Carlos do whatever he wanted, we would spend all day going from amusement parks to the hospital, to the beach and back to the hospital, and then to the movies and still somehow back to the hospital." As if on cue, Carlos came running through the front door.

"Where's James?" he yelled, frantically running around the room. He even managed to go all the way UP the swirly slide. I only get half way and fall on my ass.

Kendall, who had fallen off the couch laughing at Carlos, finally stood up and grabbed Carlos as he rocketed out of the slide. "I think he said something about needing to tan and heading to the pool. Apparently, all that 'Cuda tanning spray caused his real tan to fade."

With that, Carlos bolted for the door; after he stopped and got some pudding. I couldn't figure out what was more surprising, how quickly he ran or how quickly he changed his mind.

* * *

And then there is the sound of snow when you step on it. It sounds similar to gravel, but not quite the same. Almost like the snow knows it's supposed to be liquid and not solid, but the temperature forces it to be snow.

Sometimes I feel like that; stuck as one thing while wanting to be another. I had this desire, this secret wanting to be a lover to Kendall instead of just a friend or brother.

* * *

**After Carlos Left**

"So, you serious about letting me pick what you're gonna read about today?" Kendall asked, reclaiming his seat beside me. I was starting to feel cold without him, even though it was nearly 100 outside and close to 80 inside.

"I'm not so sure any more. You reminded me why I am the one that is in change. Without me James would never leave the bathroom and you would be asleep all day." That got his attention, just a little but more than I planned for.

"Oh, you're _always_ in charge then?" Suddenly he was on top of me. Sure, we messed around and would have wrestling tournaments, but that was always between the four of us. Now, with just the two of us in the apartment and him perched so close above me, something was different.

"I - I… Uh… N - Normally, yeah." Why am I stuttering? It's just Kendall, leaning over me, and now kissing me. Wait, what? Kendall is kissing me? Oh God, this can't end well.

"Well, who's in charge now?" How can he be so calm and in control? Here I am with melted brain coming out of my ear, and he's forming complete thoughts. And I'm the smart one!

"Y - You are, I g - guess. " Time to change the subject, and fast. "S -So what a - am I going to read t -today." I guess that will have to do as a cover up, least I won't have to talk for now.

"Let me see…" he whispers as he gets up off the couch and heads for my room. I know he's just going to find a book, but I'm still fighting the urge to run and jump on him.

* * *

But the most amazing sound of snow is the sound it doesn't make. Yea, I know that sounds completely insane, but compare the sound of L.A. with all of the people bustling about in their mundane lives to the sound of Minnesota at night after a snow storm.

With all the snow on the ground, everything is softened. No more loud footsteps echoing about, the sounds of cars passing fade away, and even the occasional conversation is swept up into the silence.

* * *

**When Kendall Returned**

"I've got it! I know just what you should read about today," proclaimed Kendall proudly as he swaggered into the room. He always has this air of superiority about him when he makes a decision. I think that's why none of us argue with him when he has one of his master plans.

"Oh, and what bit of information do you think will be ever so helpful for our new lives?" Ok, so maybe I was having a few issues with letting someone else plan my day for me. And then it hit me. Literally.

There in my lap, so kindly thrown by Kendall, was an old meteorological book that I had forgotten I even had. I think it was for some project I, or rather James, had to do in the sixth grade. I just stared at it, and then Kendall, blankly.

"I think you sound read about snow. I never figured out why we have it. I mean, I get that the temperature drops below freezing and all, but why doesn't it all fall in big chunks, like hail?" For once he had a point; I had no clue. "And," he added, staring at me, "it's beautiful."

"Er, ok then. I guess I'll learn about snow then."

* * *

So here I sit, reading this stupid book about snow that I won't see again until we go on tour to some remote place up north. Why? Well let's see you tell Kendall no and see how that works out for you. Even Carlos knows that is a bad idea.

But who am I to be mad, because he managed to actually interest himself the topic, so he's sitting behind me with his arms around my waist reading as well.

Maybe being like snow isn't so bad; at least Kendall thinks it's beautiful.

* * *

A/N: So, there's that, what do you guys think? Too much fluff and not enough… Whatever isn't fluff? Review so I know!

Oh, and on a side note, do you ever start writing and notice you use something too much, like a certain word or phrase? Well, in this it was the apostrophe. I kept having contractions and possessive words and was freaking out at all the 's I kept seeing. Maybe it's just the perfectionist in me…


End file.
